


Reunion

by hellofancysparklehorse



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), The Munsters
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellofancysparklehorse/pseuds/hellofancysparklehorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When family friends are more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“Querida, slow down.” Gomez had tried his best not to say anything all day, but getting caught in the line of fire of Morticia’s frantic feather-dusting brought him to the breaking point. “The dust looks perfect. They’ll feel right at home.”

Morticia finally stood still, but she brandished her feather duster at the ready and scanned the whole room for missed spots for the hundredth time. “I can’t help it, Gomez. They’re running late. It makes me anxious.”

Gomez wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her comfortingly close to himself, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “They’re going to think they’re in a five-star hotel when they get here.”

Morticia relaxed slightly at his reassurance, but her face continued to show her worry. “What if their plane was delayed and they won’t even make it until tomorrow morning?”

“Don’t worry, Tish,” Gomez soothed.

“I’m sorry, darling. I just imagined that they should arrive before it gets dark out. Our lovely home looks its best at night.”

“Just at night? This house could make a summer day look beautiful and dreary,” Uncle Fester contended. He’d come downstairs just in time to see the commotion.

Gomez ignored his uncle-in-law. “They’ll be here before you know it, Tish.”

As if those had been the magic words all along, the sound of Gate clanging open outside startled the three of them. The feather duster flew straight out of Morticia’s hand.

“That must be them!” she yelped, and next thing Gomez knew she had escaped from his arms and bolted to the front door.

“Kids! Mama!” Gomez called as he hopped to catch up with Morticia. “Come down and say hi to the Munsters.”

Lurch casually dodged the small woman as she streaked past him and beat him to the doorknob. Morticia flung the door open so hard it rattled on its rusty hinges. “Lily! Herman!” she greeted excitedly before rushing outside to meet the Munsters halfway. Lurch trudged outside to attend to their luggage.The rest of the Addams family followed closely behind.

“Morticia!” Lily squealed as she caught the young woman in her arms. Herman held back somewhat awkwardly as Morticia kissed his wife’s face over and over. His little son, Eddie, peered around shyly from behind him.

“Eddie!” Wednesday’s bright voice filled the street as she charged toward the werewolf boy with her older brother in tow. The two Addams children grabbed him in a group hug and they all tumbled to the ground. Gomez, Fester, and Mama arrived last to greet their friends.

“It’s so great to see you, Lily dear,” Mama said, edging Morticia out of the way so she could get her own hug.

“You too, Mama,” Lily agreed.

“How’s your father?” Mama pressed.

“He’s as fine as he ever was. He stayed at home to work on his inventions,” said Lily.

“It saves us trouble anyway if he’s there to look after Spot,” Herman added. “We haven’t been able to find a pet-sitter since the last time we went for vacation. It’s like they all left town.”

“It’s hard to find good help these days,” Gomez commented. He clapped Herman on the back. “Glad you could make it, Herman old boy! And Lily,” he continued, turning to her, “’fangs’ for taking the time to visit us.”

“Ha-ha, Gomez. That one never gets old.” Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled warmly as she embraced him. “You look great. Are you still doing that zen yogi thing?”

“Haven’t missed a day since our college years,” Gomez said proudly.

“Well, let’s quit standing around here and go inside!” Fester chimed in. “Get you guys all settled in.”

The families entered the Addams mansion together and took seats in the living room. Thing lept to his fingers and retrieved a bottle of wine to pour for everybody, while Lurch dressed up the room’s atmosphere by playing his harpsichord. The group regaled and caught up as much as they could while the night was still young. They filled each other in on what they’d been up to, how their kids were doing in school—the Addams family approach to education was the one thing that the Munsters found a little odd about them—and Gomez and Lily recounted memories of their university days. Eddie, Pugsley, and Fester sat comfortably on the floor and teased the bear skin rug. Wednesday, who was normally just as happy to play with the furniture, hopped onto the couch next to Lily and played with her hair instead. Hours later Grandmama and Fester were the first to retire for the night.

 

From the moment they embraced in the front yard, Morticia was glued to Lily. She scooted close to her on the loveseat and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gomez smiled when he snuck peeks at them touching fingers or leaning on each other. Herman and Lily weren’t able to visit often, with Herman’s work schedule and their refusal every time Gomez offered to cover transportation costs for them. Their reunions were rare and precious.

They socialized for a couple more hours until Morticia noticed that Wednesday could barely keep her eyes open. “Children, I think you should all get yourselves to bed and rest up,” she suggested. “We’ve had a lot of excitement today.”

“I’m not tired, Mother,” Wednesday protested, right before yawning widely. She frowned and clutched her aunt’s arm.

Pugsley stretched and got up from the floor. “Nah, let’s go help Eddie unpack, Wednesday,” he said. “And we can get up early tomorrow so you can show him that trick you taught Cleopatra.” Wednesday perked up at that and amicably joined the two boys on the walk to their room.

With the kids gone Morticia couldn’t restrain herself any longer. She nuzzled her cool cheek against Lily’s own and asked, “Do you have some time before bed, darling?”

Lily laughed at Morticia’s indirectness. She took her lover’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Yes, I think I have enough life in me…” She glanced at her husband. “Herman, you don’t mind, do you?”

“Do I mind?” Herman gave one of his bellowing laughs. “Please, dear, go get it out of your system. I thought I’d never hear the end of how pent-up you were this week.” Gomez sputtered on his wine goblet and cackled at his friend’s unexpectedly crude response. Lily shot Herman a glare. Before she could give him a harsh retort Morticia pulled her up from the couch and hinted with her eyes that they’d better leave right away.

“We’ll be in the guest room,” Morticia informed the men.

“Not our guest room?” Herman objected, looking slightly concerned.

“Oh, no, there’s another room down the hall. We’ll stay out of yours.” Morticia gave them a chipper wave of her fingers and they ladies made their departure.

Gomez sighed as he watched the two women skitter up the staircase toward the guest rooms. “That’s something special, isn’t it Herman?”

Herman bit his lip. “I doubt that they’re actually coming to bed tonight.”

Gomez shrugged. “That’s how it goes. They go to bed with us the rest of the time, right?”

“I know.” Herman had been the latest to adjust over the past years to his wife’s other relationship. Sitting there with Gomez while both their wives were having sex with each other was still slightly awkward. “I guess it’s only fair.”

Gomez rose from his chair. “How about we go play some darts? By the time we’ve done a few rounds they’ll probably be asleep.”

Herman considered it and nodded. He could tell that Gomez was trying to distract him, and he didn’t want him to think that he was still uncomfortable. He followed Gomez downstairs to the infamous playroom, deciding to relax and not give it any more thought.

 

#####

Lily huffed when the door of the guest room shut behind the two ladies. “You know, sometimes that goofball goes too far. He doesn’t have to make everything into a joke. I know we weren’t exactly subtle but…”

“Shh, querida.” Morticia pulled Lily close to her. “You can’t be angry tonight, now that I have you.”

Lily’s pout melted away; it was true that she couldn’t be in a foul mood when Morticia was finally in reach. She forgot about Herman’s comment and tugged playfully at the shoulders of Morticia’s dress. “Get this thing off. You can hardly move in it,” she teased.

Morticia didn’t need to be asked twice. The dress practically vanished off of her and they tumbled onto the bed together. Morticia rolled on top of Lily, who giggled happily and took Morticia’s face in her hands. Morticia’s pale cheeks warmed to the touch; every bit of physical contact they made since the Munsters arrived was absolutely electric. She kissed Lily, savoring the familiar taste of her lips. Lily hugged her close in return and her hands roamed from Morticia’s sides to her thighs and back over the thin slip that she wore. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Morticia murmured before trailing kisses along the vampire’s jawline. “I missed your voice…your scent…your hands…”

Lily sighed happily at the sensation of Morticia’s teeth gently grazing her neck. “Thank goodness for your letters,” she said. “The distance is so awful.”

Morticia moaned in agreement while she traced the curve of Lily’s collarbone with her lips and her hands fumbled to pull up her partner’s skirt. “Lily, my love, I won’t be able to rest if I can’t take you tonight.”

“Then take me,” Lily breathed. She scrambled to disrobe, wiggling out of her dress and casting it over the side of the bed.

Morticia paused at the sight of a pair of bruises on Lily’s chest. “Lily! Did Herman do these? I can’t believe it.”

“Oh, hush.” Lily giggled in spite of her embarrassment.

“I didn’t think that Herman’s teeth could crush an olive, let alone bruise you,” Morticia teased. The mammoth man wasn’t known for being particularly passionate.

“He’s full of surprises.” Lily smirked and pushed Morticia’s face back down onto her body to quiet her. “Now, are you all talk, or do you think you can bruise me even more than he did?”

Morticia laughed as her face connected once more with Lily’s skin. She reached around Lily’s back to undo her bra, and finally graced Lily’s bare breasts with her lips. She kissed them all over and lashed out her tongue to tease her partner’s nipple while she pinched the other one between her fingers. Her ministrations quickly had their effect on Lily, who gasped and grasped Morticia’s thick mane of hair at the root. Knowing that she had to live up to her boasts regarding bruises, Morticia bit Lily’s breast, inviting Lily to yip and writhe. She ardently bit her a few more times across the chest, then moved lower to bite her on the tender spot below her rib cage.

Morticia often painted women, and sculpted women, but giving pleasure to a woman was a rare occurrence ever since she fell in love with Gomez. And Lily—selfless, level-headed, passionate Lily Munster—was most deserving of pleasure. Morticia ventured further downwards and loved the soft, cool flesh of Lily’s inner thighs with her lips and teeth, eliciting more thrilling yelps and moans from the lady vampire. She pulled Lily’s undergarments down and slowly drew her tongue up and down the sides of her labia, tantalizing her girlfriend to the point of torture.

Lily began to squirm desperately underneath her. “Please, Tish,” she mewled.

“Do you still like it when I do this, Lily?” Morticia asked, before abruptly raking her fingernails down Lily’s inner thigh.

Lily cried out in pain. “Tish!” she implored, her voice quaking with lust. She yelped again at another swift scratch running down the other thigh. Glancing down she could see into Morticia’s eyes, gleaming and so ravenous. “You horrible tease…you’re driving me wild.”

Her voice shifted to a low moan when Morticia finally rewarded her with her deft mouth. Her hips moved with every touch from Morticia’s dancing tongue. Morticia grasped them firmly to hold them in place while she licked and sucked relentlessly at Lily’s clit. Lily was not a quiet sexual partner by any means; she shrieked and crooned incoherently as physical desire clouded her mind too much for her to speak. Morticia consoled her by stroking two fingers inside her. Her strokes quickly grew harder, deeper, and faster, until they rendered Lily barely able to support herself on her trembling thighs.

“Tish, my God Tish…!” She cried out as her orgasm coursed through her powerfully enough to lift her lower half straight off the mattress. Morticia thrust in and out like mad, moaning in delight as the pulses of Lily’s pleasure tingled at her fingertips. When it passed Morticia gently withdrew her fingers and gave Lily’s pussy soft kisses as her lover caught her breath.

Lily beckoned for Morticia to slide back on top of her.“You’re incredible, Morticia,” she professed, and gave her an adoring kiss on the forehead. Morticia smiled and tenderly touched Lily’s lips with the tips of two fingers. Lily almost immediately took them in her mouth. Morticia shuddered; she yearned that Lily would suck the blood out of her right then and there.

“So are you, ma cherie,” Morticia said in return.

Lily moaned around her fingers. She cocked her body to the side to bring Morticia down onto the mattress with her. “I’m going to fuck you next, darling,” she hissed as she straddled Morticia’s hips. Morticia squealed in elation when her most favorite pair of vampire fangs stung the side of her neck.


End file.
